The Saga Of The Velvet Pirates
by StarBlitz
Summary: A story set in the world of One Piece. A young boy looks to find One Piece and his destiny with the sword of Gold Roger.
1. The Man From The Island Of Calavaria

The Story Of The Velvet Pirates.

Authors notes: This story inset during the time of Luffy. When my character begins his adventure is 3 weeks after Monkey D Luffy begins his. Please read and review. StarBlitz.

The East Blue. The Island Of Clavaria. 15 miles south-east from Lougetown. The island of Calvaria is a small lush green paradise. Its natural features have become made it become a tourist resort. The Residents of the island all somehow either working in the tourist industry, or the port which greets the many "Pleasure Cruises". Many of the islands old resident have blamed the constant influx of people of making the island lose its heart and charm. They blame them of selling out as it were. The internal emptiness inside an external faux happiness has infused the islanders with an underling melancholy. Many of the islands youths are wishing to get out of this drearily happy existence and Will is of no exception.

Will has lived on the island all his life. He has had a normal existence working in his parents bar and going to school. On the outside his features were nothing special and his hair of a rather basic cut. But inside there was a burning passion. A unrelenting force of wanting to see the world and be part of it. So much so he knew what he wanted to do when he turned 17 in 1 day. He was going to leave Calavaria. He was going to set sail out into the world, gather a crew and hunt the greatest treasure of them all. One Piece. The entity that all the world weary sailors talk of.

Will was going to his masters house. Will on his efforts to become a pirate knew he would need to fight So he took up swordsmanship. HE was now very proficient with a sabre. His Master was a man of great power. He had once been the Weapon smith of the Crew Of Gold Roger. He managed to steal the sword of Gold Roger just before he was executed in Lougetown and where he retired to Calavaria to open a school.

The Calvaria School Of Swordsmanship was large wood hall. Like if the hall of a castle had been taken out and dumped somewhere. There was a porch, a training room in it and a duelling circle outside. Wills Master was on the porch on his favourite chair

"Master!" Exclaimed Will just before going into a deep bow.

"ah yes Will." replied his master.

The Master was a tall man with greying hair tied back in a ponytail. He was tanned by the time he spent in the glittering sunshine. He wore Knee high black boots with trousers to match. His shirt was the kind where the sleeves were like parachutes. On his hip stood a rapier of such quality. He called "The Devils Sting" as this was the name of it bestowed by The Pirate King. He looked like a musketeer. Next to his chair was a case. Of which the proportions were that of a case to hold a sword.

The master noticed Wills eyes look at the Case.

"Ah so you noticed it, rather quickly may I add."

"Im sorry master." said Wills voice with shame, even though he didn't know why he was shameful.

"It is fine. I think this shows me that it was meant to be."

Master placed the case in his hands and let out a brief but noticeable sigh.

"This Will is for you on you're travels"

Will opened the case. Only to find a Sabre, with a brass hilt in a sheath of wood covered by blue velvet. Will recognised the sword immediately. It was Blue Velvet. The Sword Of Gold Roger.


	2. Set Sail!

"What the hell!" exclaimed Will "I don't deserve the sword"

"You do. More than you know." replied the Master.

"My skill level is nowhere near worth holding the sword."

"how do you know? You have been taught the highest level sword skills."

"What?"

"Yes! And you can only get stronger. You have the potential and drive to become the worlds greatest pirate!"

The masters words were a shock, he was telling him he could become the worlds greatest pirate. All he wanted to do was see the world but could he become pirate king?

"Now go! See The World. Fight Hard . Live Strong and Find The One Piece!"

And with Masters words ringing in his ears. He ran home collected his stuff, wrote a note to his parents telling them what he was going to do and asking them not to hate him. Will felt strange. Should he be more saddened than he was that he was going to not see his parents for a very long time. He may never see them again. And that's when it hit him. The sadness he felt overwhelmed him. He knew he would never see there smiling faces, or smell the homely scent of cooking food or see the joyful regulars at his parents bar. Could he stay at home? Could he give the sword back and live the normal life. Could he do it to him self? To betray the hunger in him? He stood still for what felt like hours. Then he decided. He drew Blue Velvet. He admired the blade. He could tell by looking at it the blades quality was as good as the Meitou named blades. He sliced his hand with a straight cut down the middle. Letting the blood drop to the floor he swore "I SHALL RETURN HERE ONE DAY!!!!!!!" vowed to himself.

Will walked to the port,not once looking back, to his small dingy. A pathetic wooden excuse of a boat which a decent pirate call his dogs coffin. But still they all had to start somewhere got in and set sail into the open waters of the world.

"Right quick stock check" announced Will who thought to himself "Who am I announcing this too?"

He listed his apparel. :

1 White Shirt.

1 pair of Black trousers.

1 pair of plain boots.

1 belt for carrying sword.

1 simple black sash.

He needed to get more exciting clothing. Now he checked the contents of his bag.

1 flintlock pistol of which he acquired from a man in the pub.

Gunpowder and shots for the flintlock.

Various maps even though he hasn't a clue how to read them.

1 bottle of rum

and some bread.

" I should have come better prepared" whimpered Will feeling the gravity of his situation dawning upon him.


End file.
